Kipper: Tiger Tales VHS 2001
FBI Warning * Federal law provides serve civil and criminal penalties for the unauthorized reproduction, distribution, exhibition of copyrighted motion pictures and videotapes. (Title 17, United States Coode, Sections 501 and 506) The Federal Bureau of investigation investigates allegations of criminal copyright infringement (Title 17, United States Code, Section 506) Interpol Warning *International agreements and nation laws protect copyrighted motion pictures, videotapes and sound recording. Unauthorized reproduction, exhibition or distribution or copyrighted motion pictures can result in serve criminal and civil penalties under the laws of your country. The International Criminal Police Organization - Interpol - has express its concern about motion picture and sound recording policy to all of its member national police forces. (Resolution adopted at Interpol General Assembly, Stockholm, Sweden, September 8, 1977) Opening Logos * Distributed by Lyrick Studios Opening Previews * Come On Over to Barney's House Opening Logos (cont.) * Hit Home Entertainment Opening Previews (cont.) *Bob the Builder Theme Song Opening Titles * "Kipper" * "Tiger Tales" Episode Titles * "The Camping Trip" ** Written by: George Tarry ** Based on the books by: Mick Inkpen * "Tiger's Rocket" ** Written by: Dave Ingham ** Based on the books by: Mick Inkpen * "Skates" ** Written by: George Tarry ** Based on the books by: Mick Inkpen * "Arnold's Drum" ** Written by: James Mason ** Based on the books by: Mick Inkpen * "The Holiday" ** Written by: Dave Ingham ** Based on the books by: Mick Inkpen * "Buried Treasure" ** Written by: George Tarry ** Based on the books by: Mick Inkpen * "The River Trip" ** Written by: James Mason ** Based on the books by: Mick Inkpen Ending Credits * Director: Mike Stuart * Music: Bob Heatle * Featuring: Martin Clunes as Kipper * Kipper's Friends played by: Chris Lang Grand Slamm Children's Films * Animation Director: Mark Francis * Assistant Director: Simon Williams * Production Supervisor: David Ingham * Production Assistant: Diana Tusheva * IT Supervisor: David Thompson * Script Editor; Hilary Baverstock * Storyboard: Kevin Molloy * Backgrounds: Loraine Marshall, Gunther Herbst * Layout: Tom Bailey, Susie Bailey * Sound Recording & Sound Post Production: Hackenbacker Studios - London * Edited and Mixed by: Nigel Heath, Julian Slater * Infrastructure Post Ltd. * Off Line Editor: Jamie Martin * Off Line Assistant: Sam Ives * Telecine: Blue, Katherine Grincell * On Line Post Production: Resolution, Roberto Arendse Varga Studios (Budapest) * Producer: Jeno Vass * Animation Director: Igor Veichtaguin * Key Animators: Boriana Stefanova, Valery Kashorik, Ivo Ganchev, Vladimir Nikitin, Alexander Mazaev, Alex Podkolzin, Nikolay Dimitrov, Bojan Redjic, Oleg Hruskov, Vladimir Visgorodtsev, KarolGriffel, Zdena Griffel, Tibor Huszak, Hermann Pasitka * Production Manager: Csaba Nehez * Production Assistants: Eniko Rohn, Agnes Barna, Igor Kiss * Colouring Supervisor: Reka Kaloczy * Colour: Csilla Fodor, Linda Doktor, Atilla Kovacs, Peter Semsey * Camera & Special Effects: Ildiko Csepanyi * Executive Producer for HIT Entertainment PLC: Kate Fawkes * Produced by: Ginger Gibbons * GSCF - A Grand Slamm Children's Film Production for HIT Entertainment PLC * © 2000 HIT Entertainment PLC & Mick Inkpen - Based on the books by © Mick Inkpen Closing Logos * Hit Entertainment PLC - www.hitentertainment.com * Distributed Worldwide by: Hit Entertainment PLC Closing Previews * The Wiggles: Wake Up Jeff ("Dorothy, Would You Like to Dance with Me?) Music Video Closing Logos (cont.) * Distributed by Lyrick Studios Category:Hit Home Entertainment Category:Kipper Category:2001 Category:VHS Category:Lyrick Studios Category:Grand Slamm Children's Films Category:Hit Entertainment PLC